Glaube
by Adahria
Summary: Adahra, die jüngste Tochter Lord Elronds ist seit dem Überfall auf sie und Celebrian verschwunden. 30 Jahre sind seit dem Vorfall vergangen, wird man sie finden und wie wird es ihr gehen ? R&R please
1. Kapitel 1

Hallo allesamt !!!!! Das ist meine erste FF überhaupt, also seit bitte gnädig mit dem was ich hier so schreibe *flehend guck*, obwohl konstruktive Kritik sehr wilkommen ist. Ich versuche mich mal einer Geschichte über Elrond und seine Familie. Die Story ist AU und vollkommen meiner Fantasie entsprungen. Ach ja und ich schreibe ohne Beta-Reader also nicht böse sein wegen Fehlern.  
  
Mir gehört auch nichts vom HdR und überhaupt aus Tolkiens genialen Werken und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.  
  
Glaube  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Rückblick  
  
" Tschüss Daddy " rief das kleine Elbenmädchen ihrem Vater zu und rannte lachend auf ihre Mutter zu, die mit den Soldaten der Eskorte schon bei den Pferden stand. Schmunzelnd fing die schöne blonde Elbin ihre jüngste Tochter auf die sich immer noch lachend in ihre Arme warf.  
  
" Ach Elrond mach doch nicht so ein Gesicht, du weißt wie sehr sie dieses Wort der Menschen liebt, seit dem sie es das erste mal gehört hat " wandte sich die Elbe an ihren Ehemann, der mit etwas konstaniertem Gesichtsausdruck seiner Tochter hinterher sah.  
  
Er mochte es nicht, wenn sie ihn in den Worten der Menschen Vater nannte, das schickte sich nicht für die Tochter des Lordes von Imladris.  
  
Durch die Worte seiner Frau aus den Gedanken gerissen schaute er sie an und unwillkürlich machte sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breit, als er die Beiden dort so stehen sah. Wie ähnlich Adahra ihrer Mutter doch war. Sie war das Einzige seiner Kinder, das die blonden Haare der Mutter geerbt hatte und obwohl sie gerade 7 Jahre ( in Menschenjahren gerechnet ) geworden war, hatte sie auch bereits den gleichen Stolz und Eigensinn den er an seiner Frau so liebte.  
  
Langsam ging er auf sie zu " das weiß ich doch Celebrian " antwortet er ihr sanft und strich eine blonde Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. " seit vorsichtig auf eurem Weg in den " Goldenen Wald " und richtet meine herzlichsten Grüße aus " setzte er noch hinzu, bevor er seine Frau in die Arme schloß und sie ein letztes mal küßte, dann wandte er sich seiner Tochter zu " und du Prinzessin sei artig und höre auf das was man dir sagt " ermahnte er die Kleine, die immer noch grinsend vor ihm stnd. " ich höre doch immer Ada " erwiderte sie und schaute ihn unschuldig an. Lächelnd nahm er seine Tochter auf den Arm und setze sie vor ihre Mutter auf das Pferd. Kurze Zeit später verließ die Gruppe Bruchtal.  
  
Adahra wandte sich nocheinmal um und rief " Tschüss Ada, Tschüss Arwen, Tschüss Elrir und `Ladan " Noch aus einer weiteren Entfernung hörte man das glockenhelle Lachen Celebrians, zu dieser Zeit wußte noch keiner, das es das letzte mal sein sollte.  
  
Einige Tage später überbrachte ein Bote aus Lothlorien die Nachricht, das die Reisegruppe mit Lady Celebrian und ihrer jüngsten Tochter Adahra nie eingetroffen sei. Trupps aus Bruchtal und Lothlories machten sich auf die Suche nach der vermissten Reisegruppe. Nach kurzer Zeit fand man die Soldaten der Eskorte. Alle waren tot, von Orkpfeilen niedergestreckt. Von Lady Celebrian und ihrer Tochter fehlte jedoch jegliche Spur.  
  
Nach Wochen der Suche hatte man keine Lebenszeichen der Vermißten finden können und die offizielle Suche wurde eingestellt. Die Söhne Lord Elronds und Lady Celebrians, Elladan und Elrohir machten sich alleine weiter auf die Suche nach ihrer Mutter und ihrer kleinen Schwester, sie wollten die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben.  
  
Fünf weitere Tage vergingen, bis die zwei Elben zurückkehrten, mit ihrer Mutter. Sofort kümmerte sich Elrond um seine, von der Folter der Orks, schwerverletzte Frau. Es schmerzte ihn sie so zu sehen, seine geliebte und so stolze Frau, gebrochen. Ihre körperlichen Wunden konnte er heilen, aber die seelischen blieben.  
  
Sie hatte gesagt, das Adahra fliehen konnte bevor die Orks das Lager gestürmt hatten, aber trotz intensiver Suche hatte man sie nicht gefunden.  
  
Das seelische Leid Celebrians besserte sich nicht und so beschloss sie Mittelerde zu verlassen und nach Valinor zu segeln.  
  
Der Abschied viel ihnen unbeschreiblich schwer, doch sowohl Elrond als auch Celebrian wußten das sie hier sterben würde.  
  
" Elrond, ich fühle das Adahra noch am leben ist, bitte, versprich mir sie zu finden bring sie zu mir zurück " bat sie ihn flehend, dann küßte sie ihn ein letztes mal, bevor sie Bruchtal verließ.  
  
Zurück ließ sie ihren über alle geliebten Ehemann und ihre drei Kinder, nein vier Kinder, doch in ihrem Herzen wußte sie, irgendwann würde sie sie wieder sehen.  
  
Heute  
  
Elrond stand auf einem Balkon seines Hauses und schaute in die Ferne, wieder schwelgten seine Gedanken in der Vergangenheit. Immer wieder dachte er an den Tag, als sich Adahra von ihm verabschiedet hatte, er hörte ihr lachen und wie sie fröhlich auf ihre Mutter zu rannte, gespannt auf ihre erste Reise in den goldenen Wald. Kurz schloß er die Augen, um sich ihr Gesicht vorzustellen, die großen blauen Augen, die langen schwarzen Wimpern und die leicht gelockten blonden Haare, sie sah aus wie ein kleiner Engel, sein kleiner Engel.  
  
Dann erinnerte er sich des Versprechens, das er Celebrian bei ihrer Abreise in die unsterblichen Lande gegeben hatte, Adahra zu finden.  
  
Tief seufzte der Elbenlord, wie lange war das nun schon her, heute genau 30 Jahre. 30 Jahre hatte er nach seiner jüngsten Tochter gesucht, es waren 30 Jahre der vergeblichen Suche gewesen. Er überlegte weiter, sie wäre heute 60 Jahre alt ( in Menschenjahren ca. 16 ), wie sie wohl aussieht, ob sie ihrer Mutter noch ähnlicher geworden ist ?  
  
Durch ein klopfen an der Tür wurde er aus seiner Erinnerung gerissen. " Herein " " Lord Elrond, eure Söhne und Lord Glorfindel sind zum Aufbruch bereit ". antwortet ihm der Diener, der den Raum betreten hatte. " Danke Derion, ich werde sofort kommen " erwiderte er. Derion verbeugte sich und verließ dann den Raum.  
  
Als er an den Stallungen ankam wurde er bereits von den drei Elben erwartet. " Da bist du ja endlich Vater, wir dachten schon du kommst gar nicht mehr um uns zu verabschieden " schertze Elladan, der ältere der Zwillinge und schaute seinen Vater an. Als er den dunklen Schatten in seinen Augen sah, verstummte er sofort, er konnte sich denken warum sein Vater so spät gekommen war, heute war es genau 30 Jahre her.  
  
" Wir finden sie Vater und wenn es die Ewigkeit dauert " erwiderte er. Seine Worte klangen nicht halb so zuversichtlich wie sie es sollten. " Ich weiß mein Sohn und nun macht euch auf den Weg, es ist weiter Weg bis nach Lothlorien. Grüßt mir Arwen und richtet ihr aus, das ich hoffe sie zur Wintersonnenwende hier zu sehen "  
  
Die drei Elben bestiegen ihr Pferde und verließen Bruchtal, keiner sagte ein Wort, jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.  
  
So, das war dann also das Kapitel eins *g* ich hoffe es hat euch einigermaßen gefallen, bitte r & r *auf die Knie Fall* 


	2. Kapitel 2

*froi* Euch gefällt meine Geschichte (naja zu mindest der Anfang *g*)  
  
@ White Silver Black Danke für den Hinweis, ich werde versuchen darauf zu  
achten  
  
@ Luna 2003 freut mich das es dir gefällt  
  
@ Blaues Licht *g* Danke für das Komplimet  
  
Disclaimer und alles weitere siehe Kap. 1  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Etwa zwei Tagesritte von den Grenzen Bruchtals entfernt war eine Gruppe von fliegenden Händlern auf dem Weg nach Rohan.  
  
" Komm schon Adahra, sei nicht so langsam, wir haben es eilig " rief eine ältere Frau über den Lagerplatz hinweg.  
  
" Lorna, schrei doch nicht so, ich komm ja schon " kam die genuschelte Antwort eines jungen Mädchens von vielleicht 16 Jahren aus einem der Wagen. " Adahra Kind, mach das du aus dem Bett kommst, wir wollen bald aufbrechen " rief die Frau, mit Namen Lorna, nocheinmal. Aus dem Wageninneren hörte man ein murren und poltern und kurz darauf tauchte ein blonder Haarschopf zwischen den Planen auf.  
  
" Ach hat sich das Fräulen auch endlich bequemt aufzustehen und beim packen zu helfen " ertönte nun eine spöttische Stimme von der linken Seite.  
  
" Demion halt die Klappe und kümmer dich um deine Sachen " zischte Adahra dem jungen Mann zu. Dieser lachte nur und machte sich dann wieder an seine Arbeit.  
  
Das Mädchen kletterte vom Wagen und machte sich auf den Weg zu Lorna. " Hier iss das schnell und geh dich im Bach waschen, wenn du damit fertig bist, dann hilf Demion die Pferde und den Wagen zu beladen " erklärte ihr die Frau schnell und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu den anderen.  
  
Adahra schaute ihr noch kurz hinterher, bevor sie das ihr gereichte Brot aß. Als sie ihr Frühstück, falls man es so nennen will, beendet hatte machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Bach um sich zu waschen. Sie kniete am Rand des Baches und schaute ihr Spiegelbild im Wasser an, während sie ihr Haar bürstete und dann flocht. Jedesmal, wenn sie ihr Spiegelbild im Wasser ansah, wurde ihr bewußt, wie sehr sie sich doch von den anderen unterschied. Adahra wußte, das sie eine Elbe war, das hatte ihr Lorna erzählt, doch konnte sie ihr nicht sagen woher sie kam und wer ihre Eltern waren und sie selbst konnte sich nicht erinnern, wenn sie es versuchte sah sie meist nur Umrisse von Personen mit dunklen langen Haaren, mehr nicht.  
  
Lorna hatte sie vor langer Zeit im Wald gefunden, alleine, völlig verängstigt und weit entfernt von jeglichen Elbensiedlungen. Damals hatte sie Mitleid mit dem Elbenkind gehabt, es mit sich genommen und wie eine eigene Tochter aufgezogen. Adahra hatte lange, bis über die Schulter reichende, blonde Haare, die wunderschön zu ihren strahlend blauen Augen paßten. Außerdem hatte sie, die für einen Elben typischen, spitzen Ohren, die sie unter einem breiten Haarband versteckte. Lorna meinte es wäre besser, wenn die anderen nicht wüßten, das sie eine Elbe ist. Das war auch der Grund, warum sie nie lange an einem Ort blieben, Adahra wuchs, auf Grund ihrer elbischen Herkunft, nur sehr langsam heran und irgendwann würden die Leute Fragen stellen. Richtige Freunde hatte sie nie, nur Lorna.  
  
Nachdem sie mit allem fertig war, machte sich Adahra wieder auf den Weg zurück zum Lager.  
  
Innerhalb von einer Stunde war das komplette Lager abgebaut und die Gruppe setzte ihren Weg in Richtung Rohan fort.  
  
Elladan, Elrohir und Glorfindel ritten derweilen in Richtung Lothlorien.  
  
" Was meint ihr, ob wir sie jemals finden werden ? " durchbrach schließlich Elrohir die Stille " mein Herz sagt mir das sie noch am leben ist aber wo sollen wir sie suchen, das Land ist so groß, sie kann überall sein, es ist als suche man eine Nadel im Heuhaufen " antwortete Elladan seinem Bruder. " es ist fast hoffnungslos, seit nunmehr genau 30 Jahren läßt Vater regelmäßig Suchtrupps durch das Land streifen und jedesmal kommen sie ohne auch nur das geringste Lebenszeichen von ihr zurück " stellte Elrohir fest und bestätigte damit den Gedanken seines Bruders. So sehr sie ihre kleine Schwester auch liebten und sie ihr Verlust schmerzte, so war es doch aussichtslos weiter nach ihr zu suchen, auch wenn für Elben 30 Jahre nur wie ein Wimpernschlag waren, so waren sie sich doch der Zeitspanne bewußt. " hört auf mit diesem Gerede, wir werden sie finden und wenn es die Ewigkeit dauert, euer Vater gab eurer Mutter das Versprechen sie zu finden und genau das werden wir auch tun " schloß Glorfindel grimmig die Unterhaltung. Er hatte versagt Lady Celebrian und Adahra damals zu beschützen, aber er schwor sich das Kind zu finden, egal wie lange es braucht. Lord Elrond hatte ihm unzählbar oft versichert, das er keine Schuld an dem Vorfall trug, aber überzeugt hatten den blonden Elben die Worte nicht. Schweigend ritten sie weiter, bis es anfing zu dämmern und sie stoppten um ein Nachtlager aufzuschlagen. Noch nie war eine Reise so bedrückend gewesen wie diese.  
  
Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, als Elladan Wache hielt und sein emfindliches Gehör von weit aus der Ferne das Brüllen von Orks und Schreie von Menschen auffing. Er weckte seinen Bruder und Glorfindel.  
  
" Habt ihr das gehört ? Das klingt als wenn Orks Menschen angreifen, wir müssen sofort los und ihnen helfen " " nein Elladan, wir müssen den Morgen abwarten, es ist zu gefährlich bei Nacht zu reiten und wir wissen nicht was genau dort passiert und wieviele Orks uns erwarten, wir sind nur zu dritt " hielt Glorfindel den aufgebrachten Elben zurück. " aber...... " " kein aber Elladan, wir warten ab, bis zum Morgen " schloss Glorfindel und sein Blick ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. Elladan sagte nichts mehr, er wußte das Glorfindel recht hatte, aber es war schwer einfach nur abzuwarten und zu wissen, das in der Ferne Menschen starben. Zu dritt saßen sie den Rest der Nacht am Feuer und warteten bis der Morgen anbrach. Mit dem Sonnenaufgang machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Richtung in der sie den Ort des Geschehens vermuteten. Sie machten sich wenig Hoffnung noch Überlebende zu finden, denn Orks machten keine Gefangene und Verwundete waren eher selten.  
  
Sie waren den ganzen Tag unterwegs gewesen und nun dämmerte der Abend schon wieder, sie befanden sich in einem Wald und Adahra hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, aber Nauron, der Anführer ihrer Gruppe, gab die Anweisung hier für die Nacht zu rasten.  
  
Die Zelte waren schnell aufgebaut und die Pferde abgeladen. In der Mitte des Lagers befand sich wie immer das große Feuer, um das sie sich Abends alle versammelten um zu essen, zu trinken und Lieder zu singen.  
  
Keiner von ihnen war sich der Gefahr bewußt, in der sie alle an diesem Abend schwebten. Sie hatten schon eine Weile zusammengesessen, als Nauron, hinter sich im Wald Geräusche warnahm. Er und noch zwei Männer machten sich auf den Weg um nachzusehen.  
  
Kurz nachdem sie das Lager verlassen hatten, hörte man schon ihre Schreie und ein blutüberströmter Nauron kam aus dem Unterholz gekrochen.  
  
" OKRS " rief er so laut es ihm noch möglich war, als auch schon ein Ork hinter ihm auftauchte und ihn mit einem gezieten Schlag seines Schwertes enthauptete. Blut schoss aus dem Torso von Nauron, als er leblos zu Boden fiel. Adahra starrte in stillem entsetzen auf die Szene die sich vor ihren Augen abspielte, eine Erinnerung durchschoß sie wie ein Blitz, sie hatte so einen Kampf schon einmal gesehen. Es waren damlas Elben gewesen die gekämpft hatten und gestorben waren, aber da war noch jemand, ihre Mutter, ja, es war ihre Mutter gewesen. Sie konnte sich wieder erinnern, an ihre Mutter, ihren Vater, ihre beiden Brüder, ihre Schwester und an den Vorfall in jener Nacht vor 30 Jahren. Wie betäubt stand sie da, nicht fähig sich zu rühren.  
  
" Adahra !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " schrie Demion hinter ihr. Wie in Trance drehe sie sich zu ihm um. Er warf ihr ein Schwert zu. Als sie die Klinge in ihrer Hand spürte erwachte sie aus ihrer Starre. Kaum hatte sie realisiert was hier passierte wurde sie auch schon von einem Ork angegriffen.  
  
Bedrohlich kam er auf sie zu. Er grinste, bei dem Gedanken mit dem jungen Mädchen leichtes Spiel zu haben In seinem Maul konnte sie die gelben Zähne aufblitzen sehen. Dann schwang er auch schon sein, vom Blut ihrer Freunde tropfendes, Schwert und attakierte sie. Mühsam konnte sie seine Schläge parrieren. Adahra war keine besonders gute Schwertkämpferin. Lorna hatte es ihr nicht erlaubt, das Kämpfen zu erlernen, ` das schickt sich nicht für eine Frau ` hatte sie immer gesagt. Durch die mit immer gleichbleibender Kraft ausgeführten Schläge des Orks versagte Adahra bald die Kraft, sie konnte sich nur noch schwer auf den Beinen halten, so bemerkte sie auch nicht sie Wurzel die hinter ihr aus dem Boden ragte. Sie stolperte und in dem Moment in dem sie das Gleichgewicht verlor, stach der Ork mit dem Schwert zu. Umbarmherzig bohrte sich das Metall durch die Haut und das weiche Fleisch ihrer Bauchdecke in ihre Eingeweide. Erschrocken ließ sie das Schwert fallen und preßte die Hände auf die schmerzende Stelle, als sie auch schon warmes Blut spürte, ihr Blut. Keuchend ging sie zu Boden. Das letzte was sie sah, war das triumphierende Lachen des Orks, der zum finalen Streich ausholen wollte, doch bevor er sein Werk beenden konnte ging er zu Boden, niedergestreckt durch das Schwert Demions. Er wollte auf sie zugehen, als er plötzlich in seiner Bewegung innehielt und seine Augen in blanken entsetzen aus den Höhlen traten. Er hatte den Ork hinter sich nicht bemerkt, dessen Schwert jetzt in seinem Rücken steckte, sich durch seinen Brustkorb gebohrt hatte nur um an der Vorderseite wieder auszutreten. Er war tot bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug. Alle waren sie tot, auch Lorna und all die anderen die ihr zu Freunden und Familie geworden waren. Eine stille Träne rann über Adahras Wange, bevor sie bewußtlos auf den Boden sackte.  
  
Nach einem halben Tagesritt, erreichten die drei Elben, den Kampfplatz. Was sie vorfanden, war ein Bild des Grauens. Überall lagen die Leichen der Menschen, Kinder, Frauen, Männer, alte wie junge, die Orks hatten sie alle niedergemetzlet, dann das Lager geplündert und den Rest wie Abfall liegengelassen.  
  
" Bei den Valar " entfuhr es Elrohir, er hatte schon viel gesehen in seinem Leben, aber das war wohl mit Abstand das bis jetzt Schlimmste. " laßt uns nachsehen, ob noch jemand am leben ist " sagte Glorfindel, innerlich fügte er noch hinzu `obwohl ich das bezweifle `. Sie trennten sich und suchten das Lager ab. Je länger sie suchten um so mehr schwand ihre Hoffnung noch jemanden lebend zu finden, das Lager war buchstäblich geflastert mit den Leichen der Menschen.  
  
Elrohir war gerade dabei den Rand des Lagers abzusuchen, als ihm der Körper eines jungen Mädchens auffiel. Sie lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten und eine Blutlache hatte sich bereits unter ihr gebildet. Er ging zu ihr hinüber, kniete sich neben sie und drehte vorsichtig ihren Körper auf den Rücken. Sofort viel ihm die große Wunde in ihrem Bauch auf, sie war tief und blutete stark Alleine die Tatsache das noch Blut aus der Wunde floß ließ in bleiben, denn solange das Blut noch floß war leben in ihrem Körper. Mit größter Vorsicht bettete er ihren Kopf in seinem Schoß, strich ihr die Haare aus dem dreck- und blutverschmierten Gesicht und schaute auf sie herab, gerade in dem Moment öffnete sie ihre Augen und schaute ihn an, ein fragender Ausdruck legte sich auf ihr Züge. Dann öffnete sie den Mund und was sie sagte ließ Elrohir erstarren.  
  
" Elrir ???? " flüsterte das Mädchen mit schwacher Stimme. Elrohir saß wie vom Donner gerührt da und starrte auf das junge Mädchen, nein besser auf die junge Elbe herab. Es gab nur ein Wesen, was jemals Elrir zu ihm gesagt hatte und das war Adahra gewesen.  
  
" Adahra ?? " fragte er leise. Seine Frage wurde mit einem stummen Nicken beantwortet.  
  
" ELLADAN, GLORFINDEL " rief er laut und ein paar Sekunden später erschienen die Beiden an seiner Seite und schauten auf das Mädchen hinab.  
  
Elrohir flüsterte nur ein Wort und nickte dabei in Richtung seiner Schwester  
  
" Adahra "  
  
Er konnte sehen wie Elladan und Glorfindel noch bleicher wurden als sie eh schon waren.  
  
" bei Valar " entfuhr es diesmal Glorfindel. 


	3. Kapitel 3

Wie immer alles was wichtig ist steht bei Kap. 1  
  
@ White Silver Black - schön das dir das Kapitel gefallen hat  
  
@ Lady-Eleniell - *wink* schön das es dir gefällt  
  
So, nun zu der Frage, was Adahra bedeutet. Es hat nichts mit Sindarin zu tun *g*. Adahra ist ein Stern im Sternbild Orion (eigentlich schreibt es sich Adhara, aber da ich mich hier vertippt habe wurde eben Adahra draus, weil ich es zu spät gemerkt habe und nicht mehr alles ändern wollte). Der Name steht arabisch für " Jungfrauen". Ich habe es für die Story genommen, weil ich den Namen a) schön fand und b) sich die Elben ja viel mit Sternen und deren Bedeutung auseinandersetzen, da dachte ich das paßt ganz gut.  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Die drei Elben starrten fassungslos auf das vor ihnen liegende junge Mädchen hinab, sie konnten es nicht fassen. So lange hatten sie nach ihr gesucht und durch das gleiche Schicksal, durch das sie ihnen genommen wurde, schien sie wieder zu ihnen zurück zu kommen.  
  
Nur kurz verweilte Glorfindel in seiner erstarrten Haltung, als ihm wieder bewußt wurde, was hier vorgefallen war und in welchem Zustand Adahra sich befand, denn ihm war die immer noch blutende Bauchwunde nicht entgangen.  
  
" Elladan, geh zu den Pferden und hol mir den Beutel mit den Heilmitteln und das Wasser, dann brauch ich noch saubere Stoffe für einen Verband " forderte er den älteren der Zwillinge auf, doch dieser blieb völlig geistesabwesend auf den Knieen. " Elladan !! jetzt sofort " äußerte Glorfindel nochmals seine Aufforderung, diesmal in lauterem und strengerem Ton. Diesaml zeigten seine Worte Wirkung, denn Elladan sah auf, nickte kurz und Verschwand in Richtung der Pferde. " Adahra, wie fühlst du dich ? " fragte er dann in sanfter, ruhiger Stimme das Mädchen (ich sag jetzt mal einfach Mädchen, oder wißt ihr noch wie man eine junge Elbe nennt?). " mir ist kalt und ich bin so müde " antwortete sie schwach und ihre Augenlieder sanken langsam hinab. " du mußt versuchen wach zu bleiben, Adahra " erwiderte Glorfindel und schaute gleichzeitig fragend Elrohir an, der immer noch schwieg, stumm bat er ihn mit ihr zu sprechen.  
  
" Dahra " kam es nun von Elrohir " weißt du noch, als Elladan und ich früher immer Vater`s Lieblingsschokolade aus seinem Schreibtisch geholt haben ? " schwach nickte sie " wir haben dich und Arwen dann immer mit in unser Baumhaus genommen und die Beute aufgeteilt, erinnerst du dich ? " fragte er sie wieder und strich dabei vorsichtig über ihre Wange, er wußte, das sie damals noch sehr jung war um sich an alles zu erinnern, aber er hoffte das es ihr helfen würde wach zu bleiben, also erzählte er weiter. Zwischendurch sah er sich immer wieder nach seinem Bruder um, es schien schon eine Ewigkeit, seitdem er gegangen war.  
  
Adahra befand sich in einem dämmrigen Zustand, es viel ihr unglaublich schwer bei Bewußtsein zu bleiben, das Einzige was sie darin bestärkte waren die Worte Elrohirs, der ihr von ihrer frühen Kindheit erzählte. Sie konnte sich nur schwach und bruchstückhaft erinnern, aber immer wieder flammten Bilder in ihr hoch, wie sie mit ihren Geschwistern im Baumhaus am Fluß saß und die erbeutete Schokolade aß. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, welches sich in ihr ausbreitete, sie fühlte sich sicher und beschützt.  
  
Nach endlos erscheinder Zeit tauchte Elladan wieder auf, bepackt mit den benötigten Dingen. Glorfindel nahm ihm die Sachen ab.  
  
" Elladan, nimm ein sauberes Hemd und schneide es in Streifen, so viele wie möglich " bat er dann erneut, während er in seiner Tasche nach dem richtigen Heilkraut suchte. Elladan tat wie im geheißen und schnitt ein Hemd in Streifen. Während er das tat, begann Glorfindel etwas der Sanicula Pflanze mit Wasser zu verreiben, bis eine dicke Paste enstand. Dann zog er seinen Dolch und schnitt die Reste von Adahras Tunica weiter auf, um besseren Zugang zu der Wunde zu haben. Als er das ganze Ausmaß der Verletzung sah sog er scharf die Luft ein. Vorsichtig säuberte er die Ränder der Wunde mit einem sauberen Tuch.  
  
" Adahra, ich werde jetzt eine Paste auf die Wunde auftragen, damit die Blutung aufhört, danach wird es dir besser gehen " versuchte er sie aufzumuntern, doch in seinem Inneren wußte er, das die Wahrscheinlichkeit eine solche Verletzung zu überleben sehr gering war, wenn sie hier draußen in der Wildnis blieben, sie mußten nach Bruchtal und zwar schnell. Vorsichtig verteilte er die grüne Masse über der Wunde und legte danach einen straffen Verband an. Tief atmete er durch, als er seine Arbeit beendet hatte, Adahra hatte sich nicht einmal gerührt. Er stand auch und bedeutet Elladan und Elrohir im zu folgen.  
  
" ich bin gleich wieder bei dir Dahra " richtet Elrohir das Wort an seine Schwester, bevor er den beiden anderen Elben folgte.  
  
Es tat weh, als Glorfindel die Wunde gereinigt und verbunden hatte, aber sie wußte das es notwendig war um zu überleben, darum bis sie die Zähne zusammen. Sie wollte überleben, sie wollte zurück nach Hause, zu ihrem Vater, ihrer Mutter und ihren Geschwistern und wenn es nur dafür war sie alle nocheinmal zusammen zu sehen. Als Glorfindel fertig war, ließen sie sie kurz alleine um etwas zu besprechen, aber sie konnte nicht verstehen um was es ging.  
  
" Wie schlimm ist es Glorfindel ? " fragten beide wie aus einem Mund, sie wurden von ihrem Vater zwar in die Geheimnisse der Heilkunst eingewiesen, aber ihr Wissen war noch nicht sehr umfangreich. " es ist ernst, die Wunde ist sehr tief und die immer noch starke Blutung macht mir Sorgen. Ich habe sie mit Sanicula behandelt, das sollte die Blutung fürs erste stoppen, sie braucht aber trotzdem schnell einen Heiler " " ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben, wir haben so lange nach ihr gesucht und durch so ein schreckliches Geschehen finden wir sie wieder " sprach Elrohir den Gedanken aus, der alle beschäftig hatte. " es war der Wille der Valar, sie durch einen ähnlichen Vorfall zu finden durch den sie aus dem Kreis ihrer Familie gerissen wurde " sprach nun Glorfindel seinen Gedanken aus " nun laßt uns schnell machen und sie zurück nach Bruchtal bringen, in ihre Heimat " forderte der blonde Elb die Zwillinge. Sie wandten sich wieder Adahra zu, die immer noch auf dem Boden lag.  
  
" Dahra, wir werden dich jetzt nach Hause bringen, zu Vater, er wird dir helfen " sprach diesmal Elladan seine kleine Schwester an. " Nach Hause " wiederholte sie leise " zu Ada und Naneth " als sie das Wort Naneth aussprach legten sich traurige Schatten auf die Züge der Zwillinge, es würde schwer werden, ihr zu erklären, das ihre Mutter nicht mehr da war.  
  
Vorsichtig hob Elladan seine Schwester auf, darauf bedacht ihre Wunde nicht zu belasten turg er sie zu den Pferden, wo Glorfindel und Elrohir bereits warteten. " gib sie mir Elladan, ich werde sie mit auf mein Pferd nehmen, es ist stark genug zwei Reiter zu tragen " ertönte Glorfindels Stimme, sanft übergab Elladan das junge Mädchen an den blonden Elben, dann saß er selbst auf seinem Pferd auf.  
  
Glorfindel setzte Adahra in eine möglichst gerade Position, so das ihre Wunde nicht belastet wurde. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Bruchtal. Sie konnten nicht sehr schnell reiten, denn Glorfindel befürchtete, das bei den Erschütterungen die Wunde wieder aufbrechen würde. Es bereitete ihm Sorgen, das sie zwischenzeitlich immer wieder das Bewußtsein verlor, obwohl er sein bestes getan hatte um ihr zu helfen, war er sich nicht sicher, sie überleben würde.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So, das war dann also das nächste Kapitel, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich habe es dreimal neugeschrieben, aber ich denke die Variante ist jetzt ganz gut geworden, oder was sagt ihr ?  
  
Grüßlis Adahria *sich flehend auf die Knie werf und nach reviews bettel*  
  
Anmerkung:  
  
Die Sanicula Pflanze gibt es wirklich, sie ist hier unter dem Namen Wald- Sanikel bekannt und wurde früher als Heilpflanze bei äußeren Verletzungen und inneren Blutungen angewandt. 


	4. Kapitel 4

Wie immer, alles bei Kap. 1  
  
@ bettina freut mich das dir die Geschichte gefällt  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Elrond lief durch einen langen Korridor des Hauses. Vor einer Tür blieb er stehen, atmete tief durch und betrat dann den dahinter liegenden Raum.  
  
Bedächtig trat er ein und sah sich um. Es war als wenn sie vor fünf Minuten erst den Raum verlassen hätte, das Buch aus dem er ihr vor dem einschlafen immer vorgelesen hatte, lag noch immer an seinem Platz, an dem er es abgelegt hatte, der Teddy daneben. Es war Adahras Zimmer in dem er stand, wie jeden Tag um die gleiche Zeit führte ihn sein Weg hierher, warum wußte er nicht, es war im laufe der Jahre zu einer Angewohnheit geworden.  
  
Gedankenverloren stand er im Raum, als er eine leichte Berührung auf seiner Schulter spürte. Erestor, sein Berater war hinter ihn getreten. Er wußte wie sehr den Elbenlord der Verlust Adahras schmerzte, die Ungewissheit, was ihr widerfahren sein mochte, machte das ganze nur noch schlimmer. Ohne den Kopf zu drehen begann Elrond zu sprechen..  
  
" es ist als wenn sie jeden Moment durch die Tür gelaufen kommt, manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als könnte ich ihr Lachen hören ". Die Worte seines Lordes erschreckten Erestor ein wenig, denn es kam selten vor, das der hohe Elbenlord Gefühle zuließ und diese auch zeigte. Gerade als er zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte, klopfte es an der Tür und Derion trat herein.  
  
" Verzeiht mein Lord " begann er und verbeugte sich vor Lord Elrond und Erestor " die Grenzwachen haben gemeldet, das sich drei Reiter Bruchtal nähern, es sind Lord Glorfindel und Eure Söhne Herr und sie haben ein verletzes Mädchen bei sich " berichtete der Diener kurz " ich danke Dir für die Nachricht Derion, laß die Räume der Heilung herrichten, ich werde mich darum kümmern " erwiderte der Lord von Bruchtal.  
  
Erneut verbeugte sich Derion und verließ den Raum.  
  
Die beiden Elben schauten sich an und ohne ein weiters Wort machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Halle, um Glorfindel und die Zwillinge zu empfangen und um zu sehen, wen sie mit sich brachten.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und die drei Elben erreichten das Haus Elronds. Geschwind stiegen sie von den Pferden und machten sich auf den Weg in das Haus. Als sie die Eingangshalle betraten wurden sie bereits von Elrond erwartet, der langsam auf sie zuschritt.  
  
Glorfindel hielt Adahra auf seinen Armen und als er gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen wollte wurde er auch schon von Elrond unterbrochen bevor er ein Wort sagen konnte.  
  
Der Elbenlord ging in Richtung der drei um sich der Verletzen anzunehmen und in Erfahrung zu bringen, was ihnen widerfahren war. Er war gerade ein paar Schritte auf Glorfindel zugegangen, als das Mädchen in dessen Armen den Kopf in seine Richtung wandte und ihn aus großen blauen Augen anssah. Elrond kannte diese Augen, kannte sie nur zu gut, es waren die gleichen Augen wie die seiner Frau, das gleiche intensive blau.  
  
" Adahra " rief er aus und eilte die letzen Schritte auf Glorfindel zu. " Daddy " antwortete ihm eine schwache Stimme die ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Vorsichtig nahm er Glorfindel seine Tochter aus den Armen und hielt sie fest. Er hatte den Gedanken sie jemals wieder in den Armen halten zu können schon fast aufgegeben.  
  
Erestor stand an der Treppe das Bild das sich ihm bot ließ ihn schwer schlucken, da stand der stolze Lord von Imladris in mitten der Halle, auf den Armen ein junges Mädchen, seine jüngste Tochter und kämpfte mit den Tränen  
  
Glorfindel tat es Leid dieses Wiedersehen zu unterbrechen, aber wenn man Adahra nicht bald behandelte wäre es zu spät. Er reusperte sich und wandte sich dann an Elrond " Elrond, sie ist verletzt und benötigt dringend medizinische Versorgung " sagte er kurz. Die Worte seines Freundes und Beraters brachten den Elbenlord in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Schnell ließ er seinen Blick über den Körper seiner Tochter gleiten, sofort entdeckte er den Verband an ihrem Bauch, der sich langsam wieder rot färbte. Er nickte Glorfindel zu, das er ihm folgen sollte, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zu den Räumen der Heilung. Zurück ließen sie drei Elben, von denen zwei nun auch ihren Gefühlen freien lauf ließen und leise Freudentränen vergosssen. Sie hatten ihre Schwester wieder.  
  
Keiner verschwendete auch nur einen Gedanken mehr an ihre Verletzung, sie war jetzt zu Hause.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Sö, das nächste Kapitel geschafft ist ein wenig kürzer als die anderen, aber ich finde den Schluß so schön *seufz*. Jetzt haben sie sich also alle wiedergefunden *g*, aber wird Adahra überleben ? *mich fragend am Kopf kratz*  
  
Bis zum nächsten mal *in die Runde wink* 


	5. Kapitel 5

Sö, da bin ich wieder *froi*  
  
Luthenil *froi* schön das dir Geschichte gefällt  
  
Blaues Licht mmh, wie es weiter geht ? Ein bißchen rauf, bißchen runter *g*  
  
So und nun viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Chap.  
  
Discl. wie immer bei Kap. 1  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Elrond saß in einem bequemen Stuhl am Bett seiner Tochter. Es hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet, sie in einen stabilen Zustand zu bringen. Der hohe Blutverlust hatte ihm lange Zeit Sorgen bereitet, doch Dank Glorfindels Vorarbeit würde sie sich auch davon erholen.  
  
Lange sah er sie einfach nur an, er konnte es noch gar nicht richtig fassen sie wieder bei sich zu haben. Sie hatte sich kaum verändert, war nur ein wenig älter geworden. Vorsichtig nahm er ihre Hand in seine und hielt sie, als sei sie etwas sehr zerbrechliches, bevor er plötzlich einen leichten Druck spürte. Er wandte sich wieder ihrem Gesicht zu und bemerkte, das sie in ansah. " Hallo Prinzessin " sprach er sie leise an. Adahra lächelte " wo ist Naneth ? " fragte sie schließlich. Elrond schluckte, sie wußte nicht, das ihre Mutter in die unsterblichen Lande gesegelt war um dort Ruhe zu finden und die Heilung ihrer seelischen Qualen erhoffte. Er wußte das er es ihr sagen mußte, aber noch war es zu früh. Seine Tochter war nach langer Zeit erst wieder zurückgekehrt und das durch einen schrecklichen Vorfall, sie brauchte Zeit um das alles zu verarbeiten und bis dahin würde er schweigen.  
  
" Sie ist nicht in Imladris Adahra " erklärte er. Adahra erwiderte nichts, schaute ihren Vater nur stumm an, sie konnte sich an die Schreie ihrer Mutter erinnern, in jener Nacht, als sie in dem kleinem Spalt des hohlen Baumstammes gekauert hatte und hörte wie die Orks das Lager angriffen. Elrond musterte seine Tochter genau, in ihren Augen konnte er erkennen, das sie sich an mehr erinnern konnte als wie gut für sie war, aber darum würde er sich später kümmern, jetzt mußte sie sich ersteinmal von ihrer Verletzung erholen.  
  
" schlaf Prinzessin, du mußt ruhen um schnell wieder gesund zu werden, dann werden wir reden " forderte er sie auf und legte eine Hand auf ihre Stirn. Tief konzentrierte er sich und schickte sie in einen Heilschlaf. Er wies Arin, einen jungen Heiler an, über seine Tochter zu wachen und ihm Bescheid zu geben, sollte sich ihr Zustand ändern, oder sie gar erwachen. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, um mit seinen Söhnen und Glorfindel zu sprechen.  
  
Die drei Elben saßen bereits in den hohen Lehnstühlen der Bibliothek und warteten auf Elrond, um zu erfahren wie es Adahra ginge. Sie hatten versucht zu ihr zu gelangen, doch Erestor hatte ihnen den Weg versperrt und sie hierher geschickt. Kurze Zeit später erschien der Elbenlord und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch, gegenüber der drei. Noch bevor Elladan und Elrohir Luft holen konnten um eine Frage zu stellen, hob er eine Hand um ihnen Schweigen zu gebieten.  
  
" Es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut. Sie befindet sich jetzt in einem Heilschlaf, der ihr helfen wird schneller zu genesen " erklärte er kurz " und nun sagt mir wie und vor allem wo ihr sie gefunden habt "  
  
" Es war auf der Waldstrecke nach Rohan, den Wagen nach zu Urteilen handelte es sich um eine Gruppe fliegender Händler " begann Glorfindel " während unseres Nachtlagers, hörte Elrohir Orks und die Schreie von Menschen, er weckte uns, doch ich entschied bis zum Tagesanbruch zu warten um nachzusehen, ich hielt es für zu gefährlich bei Nacht auf die Suche zu gehen " Elrond nickte bei den Worten seines Beraters und Freundes. " als wir das Lager der Menschen erreichten, erwartete uns ein Bild des Grauens, überall waren Leichen und Leichtenteile verstreut, die Orks haben furchtbar gewütet " fuhr Glorfindel fort und ballte bei seinen letzten Worten die Hände zur Faust. " wir suchten das Lager nach Überlebenden ab, als Elrohir sie fand " schloß der blonde Elb seine Erzählung und schaute in Elrohirs Richtung, dieser setzte die Erklärung fort " ich suchte den Rand des Lagers ab, als ich sie dort liegen sah, ich ging hinüber und das Einzige was mich dazu brachte sie näher zu betrachten, war die Tatsache, das noch immer Blut aus der Wunde floß. Als ich sie umdrehte öffnete sie die Augen und sah mich fragend an, bis sie mich `Elrir´ nannte, da erkannte ich wer sie war und rief nach Glorfindel und Elladan, wir versorgten ihre Wunde und kamen hierher, den Rest kennst du Adar " schloß Elrohir seinen Bericht.  
  
Elrond nickte nur wieder stumm, bevor er nach wenigen Momenten sprach " fliegende Händler sagt ihr, das würde erklären, warum wir sie nie finden konnten " als er die fragenden Blicke seiner Söhne sah fuhr er fort " solche Händler bleiben nie lange an einem Ort, sie leben als Nomaden in Zelten und ziehen durch das ganze Land um Handel zu betreiben ". Verstehend nickten die Zwillinge.  
  
" wir müssen uns im klaren darüber sein, das sie sich die erste Zeit fremd hier fühlen wird. Sie hat lange Zeit unter den Menschen gelebt, als eine von ihnen, ich nehme an, sie wird viel der elbischen Sitten und Bräuche vergessen haben. Wir müssen sie unterstützen und ihr zeigen, das sie geliebt wird und ein Teil dieser Familie ist, egal was in der Zwischenzeit passiert ist. Vorhin als sie kurz erwachte, fragte sie nach ihrer Mutter, ich habe ihr nur gesagt Celebrian wäre nicht in Imladris und ich möchte euch bitten ihr noch nichts weiteres zu sagen. Elladan, Elrohir ich denke es wäre ratsam Arwen hierher zu holen, vielleicht hilft es Adahra, wenn ihre Schwester in der Nähe ist. Darum möchte ich euch bitten morgen bei Sonnenaufgang nach Lorien aufzubrechen um die Nachricht zu überbringen. " damit schloß er seine Rede. Die drei Elben nickten und wollten gerade den Raum verlassen " Glorfindel, bleib bitte noch kurz " Der blonde Elb nickte und setzte sich wieder. " Gute Nacht Adar " ertönten noch die Stimmen der Zwillinge bevor sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloß.  
  
" Glorfindel, ich befürchte, Adahra hat in der Nacht damals mehr mitbekommen, als für sie gut war. Als ich ihr vorhin sagte, Celebrian sei nicht in Imladris, da schien so etwas wie wissen in ihren Augen zu sein " sagte der Elbenlord besorgt. " ich, ich weiß nicht was ich dazu sagen soll Elrond " antwortete Glorfindel " im Moment erstmal gar nichts, es ist wichtig, das sie darüber spricht, aber das muß sie von alleine tun, ich bitte dich nur darum deine Leute zu informieren, kein Wort " " selbstverständlich, aber warum hast du das gegenüber den Zwillingen nicht erwähnt ? " wollte Glorfindel noch wissen " sie sollen unbefangen mit ihr umgehen, wenn sie von meiner Vermutung wüßten, dann würden sie noch mehr Mitleid mit ihr haben und das wäre falsch " schloß Elrond.  
  
Die beiden verabschiedeten sich von einander und gingen zu Bett.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ich weiß, das Kapitel ist etwas langatmig und macht so nicht viel her, ich hielt es aber für wichtig, zu erklären, was in Bruchtal ablief, nachdem man Adahra dorthin hingebracht hatte. Einiges ist auch wichtig für die weiteren Kapitel, was genau, werdet ihr dann sehen, aber mehr verrat ich jetzt noch nicht.  
  
Bis zum nächsten mal  
  
Adahria 


	6. Kapitel 6

Discl. s. Kap. 1

Tashira Danke, schön das es dir gefällt

Kapitel 6  
  
Adahra schlief zwei Tage und drei Nächte durch, ehe sie Anzeichen zeigte wieder in einen wachen Zustand überzugehen.  
  
Die ganze Zeit war immer jemand bei ihr.  
  
Oft waren es neben Elrond selbst auch Glorfindel und Erestor, die an ihrem Bett wachten und leise mit ihr sprachen.  
  
Sie erzählten nichts bestimmtes, sondern wie schön z.B. dieser Herbst war, in welchen Farben er die Blätter der Bäume gefärbt hatte und wie schön sich das Licht der tief stehenden Sonne in den Wassern der Fontänen brach.  
  
Am Morgen des dritten Tages dann begannen Adahras Augenlider zu flattern.  
  
Elrond, der sich zu dieser Zeit gerade im Zimmer seiner Tochter befand, bemerkt die Veränderung sofort und setzte sich an ihre Seite und berührte leicht ihre Wange.  
  
Ganz kurz schlug sie die Augen auf, schloß sie aber sofort wieder, es schien, als kostete es ihre ganze Kraft sie offen zu lassen.  
  
" Adahra " rief Elrond sie leise   
  
" komm mein Engel, mach die Augen auf "  
  
Unter wie es schien größten Anstrengungen gelang es ihr schließlich die Augen zu öffnen.  
  
Mit verschwommenem Blick sah sie zu ihrem Vater auf, der sie anlächelte.  
  
" Ada ? " flüsterte sie leise und strecke eine Hand nach ihm aus, um ihn zu berühren, um sicher zu sein, das er wirklich da war und nicht nur ein Traum.  
  
Vorsichtig griff Elrond nach ihrer Hand.  
  
" ich bin hier " sagte er  
  
" ist es wirklich, oder ist es nur ein Traum ? " fragte sie ihn.  
  
" es ist Wirklichkeit, hab keine Angst, du bist wieder zu Hause " erwiderte er.  
  
Mit einem zufriedenem Lächeln auf den Lippen, war sie auch schon wieder eingeschlafen.  
  
Elrond hielt immer noch ihre schmale Hand in seiner.  
  
Vorsichtig strich er mit einem Finger die Konturen nach, er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, das sie wieder bei ihm war.  
  
Das schwerste aber stand ihm erst noch bevor, er mußte ihr sagen, das ihre Mutter diese Gefilde verlassen hatte und in den unsterblichen Landen auf sie wartete.  
  
Seufzend machte er sich daran ihre Verbände zu wechseln.  
  
Die Wunde war gut verheilt und auch die Fäden würde er später ziehen können.  
  
Das nächste mal, als Adahra erwachte war es Abend, sie war alleine in ihrem Zimmer.  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie klar sehen konnte.  
  
Ihr kam der Raum seltsam bekannt vor, als wenn sie schon einmal hier gewesen wäre. So sehr sie auch versuchte sich zu erinnern, es gelang ihr nicht.  
  
Sie war so tief in ihre Gedanken versunken, das sie nicht bemerkte, wie sich die Tür öffnete und ihr Vater mit einem anderen dunkelhaarigen Elb den Raum betrat.  
  
Elrond bemerkte, das seine Tochter versuchte sich zu erinnern. Sie hatte genau den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt wie früher immer, wenn sie versuchte   
  
sich zu konzentrieren. Ein leichtes Schmunzeln glitt über seine sonst so strengen Züge.  
  
" das war früher dein Zimmer Adahra " durchbrach er die Stille.  
  
Adahra zuckte etwas zusammen, als sie seine Stimme vernahm.  
  
Langsam drehte sie sich in seine Richtung und sah ihn fragend an.  
  
" mein Zimmer ? "   
  
Elrond nickte und trat an ihr Bett heran.  
  
" ja, dein Zimmer. Du hast es dir ausgesucht, oder sagen wir besser in Beschlag genommen, als du fünf warst. Es war schon spät in der Nacht und ich ging noch einmal in dein Zimmer, um nach zu sehen ob alles in Ordnung sei. Als ich dort ankam fand ich dein Bett leer vor und konnte dich auch sonst nirgend im Raum entdecken " bei dem Gedanken an damals lachte Elrond leise auf " der gesamte Hausstab war auf der Suche nach dir, bis schließlich Glorfindel in diesem Raum hier nach sah und hier hast du gesessen, in deine Decke eingewickelt und Tinu in der Hand. Als er dich fragte was du hier tust, da meintest du, das Tinu die Sterne sehen   
  
wollte und das ging aus deinem Zimmer nicht, weil die Bäume zu dicht am Fenster stehen um den Himmel zu sehen. Ich glaube Glorfindels Lachen über deine absolut ernstgemeinte Aussage konnte man bis Lorien hören. Einen Tag später bist du dann in diesem Zimmer eingezogen, damit Tinu " er griff nach dem Teddy und reichte ihn ihr " die Sterne sehen konnte und uns weitere solcher nächtlichen Überraschungen erspart blieben ".  
  
Adahra hatte ihm gebannt zugehört und hielt nun ihren Teddy in der Hand.  
  
Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht  
  
" Glorfindel hat mich in mein Zimmer zurückgebracht und blieb den Rest der Nacht an meinem Bett sitzen, nicht wahr ? "  
  
wieder nickte Elrond  
  
" er meinte es wäre besser, nicht das Tinu noch auf die Idee kommt in der Nacht im Garten spazieren zu gehen ".  
  
Leise kicherte Adahra, sie konnte sich wieder erinnern.  
  
Glücklich strahlte sie ihren Vater an, das Lächeln verschwand schnell, als sie neben ihrem Vater den dunkelhaarigen Elb stehen sah.  
  
" Ada ? "  
  
" das ist Arion Dahra, er ist Heiler und wird mir helfen. Die Fäden aus der Wunde müssen gezogen werden, darum sind wir hier. " erklärte Elrond kurz und deutete   
  
Arion die Utensilien auf den Tisch neben dem Bett zu abzustellen und die notwendigen Vorbereitungen zu treffen.  
  
" es geht ganz schnell und wird auch nicht weh tun Dahra, das verspreche ich dir " beruhigte er seine Tochter und strich ihr ein Strähne ihres blonden Haares aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Vorsichtig löste er den Verband an ihrem Bauch und reinigte das Umfeld der Wunde mit einer stark riechenden grünen Flüssigkeit.  
  
Bis dahin war Adahra dem Geschehen noch ruhig gefolgt, als sie dann aber sah, wie Arion ihrem Vater ein schmales Messer gab, zuckte sie zusammen und begann unruhig zu bewegen.  
  
Mit seiner freien Hand drückte der Elbenlord das Mädchen an das Bett   
  
" ruhig mein Engel, ich verspreche dir es tut nicht weh " versuchte er sie zu beruhigen und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, als er auch schon begann die   
  
Fäden zu durchtrennen.  
  
Bevor Adahra auch nur etwas sagen konnte war er schon fertig und begann einen neuen Verband anzulegen.  
  
" siehst du, war doch nur halb so schlimm und nun trink das hier " sagte er und reichte ihr einen Becher.  
  
Skeptisch roch Adahra an der Flüssigkeit und verzog das Gesicht, worauf Elrond lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte, sie hatte sich wirklich kaum verändert.  
  
Sie sah zu ihm auf und auf ihren Blick hin hob er eine Augenbraue und sah sie auffordernd an.  
  
Adahra konnte sich an diesen Blick erinnern und so setzte sie den Becher an und trank die Flüssigkeit.  
  
Zufrieden beobachtete der Elbenlord sein Kind.  
  
Es betrübte ihn, das sie sich nicht erinnern konnte, aber er wußte die Erinnerung würde wiederkommen, es brauchte nur seine Zeit.  
  
Schnell griff er nach dem Becher, den Adahra fast hätte fallen gelassen, als sie einschlief.  
  
Er hatte ihr ein leichtes Schlafmittel in den Tee getan, sie brauchte noch viel Ruhe.


End file.
